Hybrid Origins
by Major144
Summary: An origin story for Vlad and Danny. How events lead up to getting their powers and how Vlad became a villain and Danny became a hero.
1. Chapter 1 Paranormal Club

Hybrid Origins

Chapter 1 Paranormal Club

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not on Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

It was a regular day at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. In one room there was a sign tapped to a classroom door that read "Paranormal Club". Inside the room there were chalkboard with various pictures of mythological creatures on them such Big Foot, the Loch Ness Monster, aliens, and even a few ghost. The club consisted of two members. They were Jack Fenton and Vlad Masters. Jack was a bulky young man with black mullet wearing an orange T-shirt and jeans. Vlad was a young gaunt man black spiky hair with a grey streak in between the middle, he wore a green shirt and orange pants.

"So Jack what the next paranormal creature you want the club to investigate?" Asked Vlad.

"Were going to look into the afterlife Vlad. I'm talking about ghost! I have the perfect place to start investigating." Said Jack as he pulled out a picture of an old abandon house. "Were going investigate the old Johnson residence. There have been reports of odd moaning coming from the house. I have a gut feeling that will find something that will prove the existence of ghost."

Vlad took the picture and studied it.

"Interesting. Hopefully this won't end up like that Big Foot incident." Said Vlad.

"Don't remind me." Said Jack with shudder.

Several months ago the duo had heard some reports of a Big Foot sighting in some nearby woods. Jack and Vlad had traveled to the woods and set up a net trap hoping to capture Big Foot and prove it's existence. The trap succeeded, but the creature they thought was Big Foot turned out to be a very large hairy hillbilly without a shirt and really bad bunions on his feet. Jack and Vlad quickly got the net off the hillbilly and apologized, but the hillbilly was furious and called the rest of his family to chase Jack and Vlad out of the woods. It had taken Jack and Vlad over an hour to lose the hillbillies.

"Well hopefully nothing to crazy will happen." Said Vlad.

At that moment two jocks named Arnold and Stan came into the room to do their daily routine of making fun of the Paranormal Club. Arnold had short blond hair. Stan had short black hair.

"Oh look at the loser club! Still looking for fairies?" Said Arnold.

"Actual were looking for ghost." Said Jack as he crossed his arms and glared at Arnold.

"Oh how spooky!" Laughed Stan.

"Just laugh it up you two." Said Vlad with a glare.

The two jocks continued to laugh as they walked out of the room and closed the door. Jack and Vlad turned back to the blackboard. A few minutes latter the door opened again.

"Back for seconds?" Asked Jack thinking that the jocks had returned for another round.

He and Vlad turned around and were met by an odd sight. A girl with fuzzy brown reddish hair wearing a black shirt and sweat jeans stood before them. Jack and Vlad were amazed at her beauty, they felt their hearts beat loudly in their chest as they starred at the newcomer. The girl smiled and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Madeline. you can just call me Maddie for short. I saw an advertisement for your club on the bulletin board and I want to join you." Said Maddie.

Both Jack and Vlad were dumbstruck by this. Vlad was the first to find his voice.

"You...want to join our club? But...why?" Asked Vlad.

"Well I've always enjoyed science and researching the unknown. I'm just curious like that. You club sounded like my kind of thing, so I wanted to join. If that's ok with you guys." Said Maddie.

Jack found his voice.

"Of course will let you join! The names Jack Fenton." Said Jack as he shook Maddie's hand.

"I'm Vlad Masters." Said Vlad as he shook Maddie's hand.

"Nice to meet you both." Said Maddie as she studied all the pictures on the blackboard, her eyes landed on the picture of the Johnson residence.

"So your investigating an old house, what for?" Said Maddie.

"Were looking for ghost." Said Jack.

"Cool. I know where this place is I'll meet you both there around seven tonight. I have to go to my gymnastics class now, catch you two latter." Said Maddie as she waved goodbye and left the room.

"Catch you latter." Said Jack as he smiled and waved goodbye.

"See you tonight." Said Vlad with a smile as he waved goodbye.

Both friends just stood there with smiles on their faces. The only thing on their minds was Maddie.

"I think our luck is looking up." Said Jack.

"I believe your right." Said Vlad.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Investigation

Hybrid Origins

Chapter 2 Investigation

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not on Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

At the Johnson residence Jack, Vlad, and Maddie had just arrived equipped with flashlights. Jack had a camera to take pictures and Vlad carried a bag with some lab equipment to collect any weird samples with. Jack walked up to the door of the Johnson house with look of excitement on his face, he turned to face the rest of the club.

"Tonight, we will see if there is any ghost here and prove the existence of ghost." Declared Jack as he reached for the doorknob and tried to open the door.

The door wouldn't budge, Jack banged his shoulder on it and it still refused to budge.

"Here let me try." Said Maddie as she stepped forward and faced the door.

With a mighty shout Maddie delivered a powerful kick that smashed the door in! Jack and Vlad starred at Maddie in stunned amazement. Maddie dusted herself off and turned towards her companions.

"I've been taking karate classes. I'm fixing to get my black belt." She explained.

"Radical. Alright everybody lets find us some ghost." Said Jack as they all walked into the house.

As soon as they were all in the house the door immediately slammed behind them making them all jump.

"Ghost!" Shouted Jack as he whirled around and started flashing the camera.

Jack only succeed in blinding Vlad and Maddie. The two teens eyes watered as they blinked. Vlad gave Jack a brief glare.

"I'm pretty sure that was only the wind Jack." Said Vlad as a small breeze entered the house and blew everyone's hair a little.

"Oh...yeah the wind." Said Jack sheepishly before a new look of excitement returned to his face. "Let the hunt begin."

The Paranormal Club went searching for ghost. At another part of the house Arnold and Stan were entering through a back window. The two jocks had heard about the Paranormal Club's investigation and had decided to follow them, so they could pull a prank. Both jocks had brought a white bed sheet with eyes holes.

"Man I can't wait to scare these nerds!" Laughed Arnold as he put his bed sheet on.

"I know what a bunch of morons! Believing in ghost give me a break!" Said Stan as he put his bed sheet on.

The two jocks laughed nastily and headed off in search of their victims.

By a twist of fate the Johnson house did in fact have a couple of ghost floating about. They were a ghostly old man named Henry and his wife Beth, who had lived in the house many years ago and had died. The two ghost had just been lingering around reminiscing about old times and getting some last minute business out of the way, before they headed off to the ghostly realm know as the Ghost Zone. Both ghost wore old farm clothes, they had blue skin and red eyes. The two ghost floated around in their intangible state, which made them invisible and allowed them to go through walls. The two ghost watched with interest as the Paranormal Club search high and low for ghost with eager looks on their faces.

"Just look at them Beth. A couple of young people out on an adventure investigating the unknown." Said Henry.

"It's sweet." Said Beth in agreement.

"You think we should reveal ourselves?" Asked Henry.

"Heavens no!i don't want to give the poor dears a heart attack or anything." Said Beth.

"I guess your right." Said Henry as the two ghost flew off.

The ghost then found Arnold and Stan lurking around in their ghost costumes talking about how badly they were going to scar the Paranormal Club. The ghost were enraged at the two jocks action. Not only were they going to pull a cruel prank on some young people, but Henry and Beth were also greatly offended by Arnold and Stan's idea of what a ghost looked like.

"That really grinds my gears! I can't stand bullies!" Said Henry.

"Neither can I. You know what, lets scare these two a little bit." Said Beth.

"Fine by me." Said Henry.

Arnold and Stan were walking down a hallway looking for the Paranormal Club, when all of a sudden they heard a whisper.

"Get out!"

Both jocks looked around in confusion.

"What was that?" Asked Stan.

Before Arnold could answer something grabbed his and Stan's sheets and started fiercely yanking on them! The jocks tried to fight back, but what ever was yanking on the sheets was way stronger then them. The sheets were yanked off and the jocks fell to the floor. Both jocks shot up to their feet looking fearful.

"Get out!" Came the voice again only it was louder and a little more forceful.

Both jocks looked around wildly trying to determine where the voice was coming from, when all of a sudden Henry and Beth suddenly appeared floating above them! The two ghost had their hands up and made creepy moans.

"Get out!" They said together.

Both jocks let out an unmanly scream as they ran for their lives nearly plowing into the Paranormal Club as they raced into the hallway. The three investigators watched as Stan and Arnold raced to the door and out of the house.

"What's with them?" Asked Maddie.

"What could have scared them?" Asked Vlad.

"I'll tell you. It was a ghost!" Declared Jack as he charged down the hallway camera at the ready.

Maddie and Vlad chased after eager to see if there was a ghost. But when they got there Henry and Beth had already gone intangible. Jack looked around, but saw no ghost. A look of disappointment appeared on Jack's face as his head and shoulders slumped. Vlad and Maddie also look disappointed. Maddie tried to cheer up Jack a little.

"It's alright Jack. We tried, but I guess there's no ghost here. We can try looking out some other places." Said Maddie.

"Yeah...I guess your right. I just had this gut feeling that we were going to find something important here." Said Jack.

Vlad stepped in to cheer Jack up a little.

"It's ok, we all make mistakes, I'm sure will have better luck next time." Said Vlad.

This seemed to cheer Jack up a little.

"Your right! Will keep searching until we find proof that proves that ghost exist!" Said Jack with newfound determination.

The three of them decided to leave the house after finding nothing, unbeknownst to them Henry and Beth were floating close by and watching them.

"You know Beth, I think we should give these young people something for all their troubles." Said Henry as he flew forward towards the front door.

Henry gathered a bit of energy on his finger and fired a blast at the floor. Instead of leaving a scorch mark r anything a puddle of green ectoplasm slime appeared on the floor.

"That should do it." Said Henry.

Beth floated up to Henry and smiled.

"That's sweet of you dear." She said.

The two ghost kissed.

"Well I guess our business is done." Said Henry.

"I guess will leave and head for the Ghost Zone." Said Beth.

The two ghost flew through the roof and vanished into the sky. A few seconds latter the Paranormal Club walk to the front door and noticed the puddle of green ectoplasm.

"What's that?" Asked Maddie.

The group carefully approached the puddle and examined it.

"I don't know what it is, but I'm going to take a sample." Said Vlad as he pulled out a tiny scoop and a glass container and carefully gathered a sample.

"I've never seen anything like it." Said Maddie as she looked at the sample in the jar.

This exited Jack.

"We struck gold! This must have come from the ghost. We have slime from a ghost!" Cheered Jack.

The three investigators starred at the sample in amazement. An excited look appeared on their faces as the walked away from the house talking excitedly about the samples.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Accident

Hybrid Origins

Chapter 3 Accident

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not on Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

In the months that followed the Paranormal Club examined their samples excitedly. They might not have have any ghost just yet, they figured they were on the right track to prove their existence. They checked some other areas that were said to be haunted, but they found nothing. This downed the Paranormal Club's spirit a little, but they pressed on. During one of their group meetings they came up with a theory as to where the ghosts could be.

"Every time a ghost is said to be somewhere it just vanishes into thin air!" Complained Vlad.

"Maybe the ghosts are invisible." Suggested Maddie.

Jack was scratching his chin in thought, when his eyes landed on a comic book titled "Dimensional Adventures". That gave Jack an idea.

"Maybe the ghost have a home that exist in another dimension." Said Jack.

Both Vlad and Maddie looked at Jack, with thought thinking about what, he just said.

"You just might be onto something Jack." Said Maddie with a smile.

Jack blushed slightly and Vlad shot Jack a quick glare. Maddie picked up one of the samples and studied it.

"Maybe we can use this to get there. I could perhaps make a purer version of this, and maybe we could create some kind of device that could rip a hole into the ghost dimension." Said Maddie.

"Like a portal." Said Vlad excitedly.

"A ghost portal." Said Jack.

"Come on gang lets build us a portal." Said Maddie.

The group went to work on designing a portal. They decided that the portal should be small no bigger then a couple of feet. They didn't want any ghost to come charging out of the portal once they opened it and they didn't have the money and resources to build a huge portal. As the months went by Jack and Vlad grew closer to Maddie. The two young men fell in love and desired to marry Maddie. Both boys were unaware of each others intent.

As the portal was nearing completion. One day Jack was passing by a sports store, when he saw a mannequin wearing a bright orange jumpsuit on display. Jack liked what he saw and entered the store to get one. The next day he went to the paranormal club wearing his newly bough jumpsuit. Vlad and Maddie just stared at Jack's new outfit.

"Why are you wearing a jumpsuit?" Asked Vlad.

"I just saw it and thought it looked groovy. I'm telling these things are going to be hip. Were super scientist adventures about to open a portal to another dimension! We should look the part." Said Jack as he put on a lab jacket and took a adventurous stance.

"Well I'll admit you do look good kind of cool in a jumpsuit." Said Vlad.

"I think it makes you look handsome." Said Maddie.

"Thanks." Said Jack as his checks blushed slightly.

A few weeks latter the portal was almost finished. All three members of the Paranormal Club were excited. The tiny portal sat on a table as the team finished up the calculations for the portal. Vlad had some doubts about the success of the portal.

"I'm telling you Jack, I don't think it'll work." Said Vlad as he got close to the portal and studied it.

"Nonsense V men this portal will rip a hole right through the ghost dimension." Declared Jack as he connected some wires, while taking a sip of some Diet Cola, before putting it on a nearby table.

"Jack would you grab the Ecto-Purifier and put into the filter." Said Maddie as she studied a clipboard.

"Sure thing." Said Jack with a smile.

He wondered over to the table that had a can of Ecto-Purifier on it along with the can of Diet Cola. Jack wasn't paying attention and grabbed the Diet Cola instead and poured it into the filter. Vlad glanced over to Maddie and took a deep breath. Vlad had worked up his courage and was now going to express his feelings.

"Maddie...there's been something, I've wanted to tell you for awhile..." Began Vlad as Maddie listen.

Something on the clipboard caught Maddie's attention and a worried look appeared on her face.

"Jack these calculations aren't right." Said Maddie.

Vlad was going to ask what was wrong, when suddenly an over exited Jack grabbed the portal's main power cable.

"Lets do this thing!" He shouted excitedly as he plugged the cable in.

There was a huge surge of power as the portal turned on and a green energy appeared in the portal. Vlad, who was still standing in front of the portal took a step back and starred at it in amazement. Jack and Maddie also starred in shock at the portal. For a few seconds they just starred at it in awe. Then the portal started to spark and a blast of green energy blasted out of the portal hitting Vlad in the face and nearly hitting Jack and Maddie. Jack grabbed Maddie and dove to the ground to avoid the strange energy. Vlad screamed clutching his face, his black hair turning white as the portal sizzled out and went off.

"Vlad are you alright?!" Cried Jack.

Vlad turned around his face covered in what appeared to be some kind of acne. Jack and Maddie just starred at Vlad in horror. Vlad gasped in pain and collapsed on the ground in an unconscious heap.

"I think his shock!" Cried Maddie.

"Don't worry Vlad will get you help!" Said Jack.

Twenty minutes latter the tree of them were in an ambulance heading towards the hospital. Vlad was taken off to an emergency room, while Jack and Maddie waited. A couple of hours latter a doctor came in to see them.

"How is he doc?" Asked Jack.

"It's been touch and go for your friend for awhile, but his stable right now. His unconscious, but stable. Whatever that acne is it nearly killed him, we have him on several vitamins and antibiotics and it seems to be helping him. You can go visit him now." Said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor." Said Maddie.

Jack and Maddie walked into Vlad's room to find him sleeping in the bed, his face was still covered in acne. Jack looked sadly at his friend.

"I'm sorry about this Vlad! This is totally my fault!" Said Jack with a look of sadness in his eyes.

Maddie putting a comforting hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It was an accident Jack, it wasn't your fault. We were messing with a portal to another dimension an accident was bound to happen. We all knew that there would be some risk." Said Maddie.

"I guess your right." Said Jack.

"If it makes you feel better, we did open a portal to another dimension. We didn't quit fully see it or it's inhabitants, but we opened a portal to it. That's a huge breakthrough! I'm sure if Vlad was awake he'd be happy and he would want us to continue with our research." Said Maddie.

"Your absolutely right. Were going to keep trying until we get a portal fully working and prove the existence of ghost!" Declared Jack.

"That's the spirit!" Said Maddie.

The two of them said their goodbyes to Vlad and left the hospital discussing what the next step in their research should be.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Rise of a Villain

Hybrid Origins

Chapter 4 Rise of a Villain

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not on Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

In the years that followed Vlad was still recovering from the accident, while Jack and Maddie continued their research and became romantically attracted to one another. Soon Jack and Maddie decided to get married. They sent out weeding invitations to all their friends and family. Vlad sat in his hospital bed starring at the wedding invite with absolute hatred.

It wasn't fair, he loved Maddie, but he never got a chance to express his feelings to her because of the accident! Vlad cursed Jack for his current condition and for stealing Maddie away from him. Vlad angrily crumbled the invite failing to notice a tiny green beam of energy exit from his fingers and set the crumbled invite on fire as he threw into a nearby trash can. Vlad put his hands in his face feeling the acne. The acne was mostly gone, but there was still a few zits. Vlad then smelled some smoke and looked over to see smoke coming out of the trash can. Vlad quickly grabbed a glass of water and dumped it into the trash can putting out the fire. Vlad looked into the trash can and saw the burnt remains of the invite.

"I'm must be loosing it." Thought Vlad as he went back to bed.

That night Vlad woke in the middle of the night to get a glass of water as he walked towards the sink he failed to see a black energy ring appeared around he midsection and go over him changing his appearance. As Vlad reached the sink, he looked into the mirror and jumped back in fright. Instead of his normal reflection, he saw a figure in a white outfit, with black gloves, boots, and a red cape that looked like something you would see on a vampire. The figure had green skin, red eyes, pointed teeth, and black hair.

"What is this? Is this some kind of joke?" Asked Vlad as he leaned in close to study the reflection.

He touched his face and hair. It was real! Vlad just starred at his reflection horror stricken.

"What am I turning into?" He asked as he leaned towards his reflection.

At that moment Vlad turned intangible and his front half fell through the wall. Vlad was now looking outside the hospital through the wall! Vlad let out a startled scream and waved his arms falling back through the wall and back into the hospital. Vlad breathed hard and let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok Vlad calm down you can figure this out." Said Vlad as he stood up and scratched his chin.

As Vlad thought his feet slowly levitated off the ground lifting him a few feet into the air. Vlad looked down and gasped.

"Get me down!" He cried as he waved his arms.

His body dropped to the ground with a thud. Vlad shakily to his feet and stared at himself wondering what was happening to him. Vlad went through all the strange things his body had just done, until he finally came up with a conclusion.

"The...accident...it did this to me. It...gave me this power...and strange look...I'm a ghost!" Exclaimed Vlad.

This thought sadden and angered him. He was a freak now! He couldn't have a normal life. Vlad banged his head against a wall in frustration. At the moment a black ring appeared and went around his body turning him back to his normal self. Vlad starred down at himself confused.

"I'm normal. But what happened to the power?" He thought.

Vlad took a deep breath and concentrated the black ring appeared around his body and he transformed into his other self. Vlad starred down at himself in amazement a smile spreading across his face.

"It appears that a great opportunity has landed in my lap. With this power I will make a name for myself. I will build an empire and show the world my greatness! I will win Maddie back and I will humiliate and ruin Jack for what he did to me!" Declared Vlad.

Vlad left the hospital a few weeks latter. Vlad bought himself a apartment and spent a few weeks testing his powers. He found out he could fly, go through walls, which made him invisible to people, fire energy from his eyes and fingers, and that he possessed super strength. One day Vlad was flying around a park at night, when he saw man picking people's pockets. Vlad was annoyed by the petty theft and decided to try something, he had never tried before. Vlad went intangible and flew right into the thief's body. The thief gave a startled jerk as his eyes turned red and a smile appeared on his face.

"It actual work! I'm in control of this man's body!" Thought Vlad excitedly as he looked around using the man's eyes.

Vlad saw a nearby police officer and walked over to him.

"Excuse me officer I'm a pickpocket and I would like to hand myself over." Said Vlad as he reached into the pickpocket's pockets and took out all the stolen loot.

"I don't know what game your playing, but your under arrest." Said the cop as he handcuffed the thief.

Vlad exited the thief, who looked down shocked and confused at the handcuffs on his arms. Vlad had to force himself not to laugh as the thief was dragged away by the cop.

"Oh there are so many possibilities with this power." Thought Vlad excitedly.

For the next twenty years Vlad used his powers to posses several business tycoons making them hand their companies over to him, took part in invisible insider stock market trading, and committed many invisible burglaries in order to amass a vast fortune. Vlad created his own company which he called VladCo. Vlad now lived in a huge mansion in Wisconsin.

During his spare time Vlad decided to look into the ghost dimension. Using an old copy of the original ghost portal Vlad created a larger version of the portal. After a few modifications the portal was ready. Vlad turned it on and watched the portal hum to life. Vlad stood a safe distance from the portal ready to jump behind some cover incase the portal went haywire. The portal turned on and a green energy hummed in the center of the portal. Vlad walked towards it and looked through it. He saw a vast green area with various floating islands. Vlad transformed to his ghost form.

"Lets see what secrets and power this realm holds." Said Vlad as he flew though the portal and into the dimension.

Vlad searched the dimension looking for anything useful. A few ghost floated toward him and curiously studied him. Vlad fired some energy blast at them and scared them away, before continuing on with his journey. Vlad found a large island that looked like it had a jungle on. Vlad decided to take a look at it. He landed on the jungle unaware that, he was being watched by a hulking figure in some bushes.

"It looks like some new prey has arrived." Said the figure.

Vlad was walking through the jungle, when his foot stepped on a rope. A rope shot out of some bushes and wrapped itself around Vlad wrapping his arms to his side.

"Caught one." Said a deep voice as a figure came out of the bushes.

Vlad took in the new figure, who was unlike any ghost he had encountered. The new figure looked like he was made out of metal, with bulky square shoulders, a head with a flaming green Mohawk and eyes, and dressed in a black tank top, pants, and boots.

"May...I ask, who you are?" Asked Vlad.

"You have the privilege of standing before Skulker the Ghost Zones greatest hunter." Declared the figure.

"Why have you tied me up?" Asked Vlad.

"Because I am a hunter and you are my prey." Declared Skulker with a grin.

"You see that is where you are wrong. I'm a bit more then you can handle." Said Vlad as he fired a blast of eyes at Skulker knocking the hunter down, then he used his eye beams to destroy the ropes that bind him.

Skulker staggered to his feet and pressed a button on his wrist. A strange looking blaster popped out and pointed at Vlad. The blaster fired, but Vlad dodged it and flew forward delivering a powerful punch to Skulker's face denting the metal and knocking the hunter to the ground. Skulker pointed the blaster at Vlad, but Vlad fired an energy blast that destroyed the blaster. Skulker gritted his teeth angrily. Vlad studied the hunter for a few seconds.

"If your done with, your little hunt, I'd like to make you a business proposal." Said Vlad.

"What kind of proposal?" Asked Skulker as he eyed Vlad.

"A little exchange. You will give me your services from time to time and I will give you some technology to help upgrade that body of yours. What do you say?" Said Vlad as he stuck his hand out for a shake.

Skulker thought about, what Vlad said. It was true that Skulker's robotic suit needed some upgrades to improve it's performance.

"Alright you have a deal. I will help you with whatever you need you give me some technology." Said Skulker as he shook Vlad's hand.

"Deal. I'm sure this business relationship will be beneficial for both of us." Said Vlad.

Vlad lead Skulker back to the ghost portal and exited it Vlad transformed into his human form and started to search the desk for some technology to give to Skulker. The hunter starred at Vlad in shock.

"What are you?" Asked Skulker.

"I'm part human part ghost." Explained Vlad as he pulled out an old PDA and give to Skulker.

"Your one interesting person." Said Skulker as he strapped the PDA to his arm.

"Thank you. I'll contact you latter, when I need you." Said Vlad.

"See you around." Said Skulker as he went through the ghost portal and vanished.

"This will prove interesting. Soon I will know all the secrets of the Ghost Zone and use to my advantage!" Declared Vlad.

Vlad started making trips to the Ghost Zone collecting ghost DNA, various studies, and artifacts.

"There's no one who can stop me! No humans. No ghosts. And especially no Jack Fenton!" Declared Vlad with a grin of triumph on his face.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Hero

Hybrid Origins

Chapter 5 Hero

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not on Danny Phantom. This is just a story for fun.

In the years that followed the accident Jack and Maddie got married and started a family . Their first child was a girl named Jasmine or Jazz for short. A few years latter they had a son named Daniel or Danny for short. As the years went by Jack and Maddie created several gadgets that could be used to fight ghost. Danny thought they were cool, while Jazz would roll her eyes and say that ghost didn't exist and that her parents should put their skills into another scientific field. Jack and Maddie continued with their research. After several years of finding the funding they created their own ghost portal, which they dubbed the Fenton Portal. They called their two teenage children down to see the portal before they turned it on. Jazz was 16 now and Danny was 14.

"So what's the big project this time?" Asked Danny.

"Behold the Fenton Portal! This baby will rip a hole through space and lead directly to the ghost dimension!" Declared Jack proudly as he indicated the portal.

Danny and Maddie studied the portal curiously.

"Lets turn this portal on!" Exclaimed Jack as he plunged in the main cables.

The portal did nothing. Jack and Maddie stared at it in confusion. Jack unplugged the cables and plugged them back in and still nothing happened. A look of disappointment crossed both Jack and Maddie's face.

"I don't understand." Said Jack.

"There there honey. Will look over the blueprints and figure out what's wrong." Said Maddie as the two of them walked away with gloom looks on their faces.

Jazz just shook her head and left, while Danny just starred at the portal. A few hours latter Danny was hanging out with his two best friends a goth girl named Sam and a boy named Tucker.

"You guys will never guess guess what my parents latest gadget did today." Said Danny.

"Did it blow up?" Asked Tucker.

"Did it backfire and some end up tangled in a net or covered in slime?" Asked Sam.

"No it did neither of those things. The invention did nothing at all." Said Danny.

Both Tucker and Sam looked shock.

"Well that's a first." Said Tucker.

"I know. Let me show it to you." Said Danny as he lead the way out of the lab.

The trio of friends were in the lab starring at the ghost portal.

"What is it?" Asked Sam.

"It's a machine that was supposed to open a portal to the ghost dimension." Explained Danny.

"So it didn't work?" Asked Tucker.

"No they plugged it in and it didn't work." Said Danny.

"Weird." Said Sam as they continued studying the portal. "You should take a look inside of it."

"Wait why?" Asked Danny.

"Oh come on it would be cool. It's not on or anything, so it's probably safe. And come on don't tell me the thought of a ghostly realm doesn't excite you." Said Sam.

Danny thought about this and looked at the portal.

"Your right I'm curious. It would be awesome to see another dimension." Said Danny as he walked to a nearby locker and pulled out a grey and black jumpsuit.

"Oh wait stand right there." Said Sam as she reached into her backpack, pulled out a camera, and took a picture.

"Good shot." Said Tucker as he looked at the picture Sam took.

"Well here goes nothing." Said Danny as he put on the jumpsuit grabbed a flashlight and went into the portal.

Danny stumbled around though the dark and wires. Little did he know, he life was fixing to change. When Jack and Maddie were building the portal Jack accidentally put an On switch inside the portal instead of on the outside. Danny's hand bumped into the On switch. Danny looked at the On switch in confusion as the portal whirled to life.

"Why is there an On switch inside the portal?" He thought before he was blasted with a blast of green energy.

Danny screamed as the portal turned on.

"Danny!" Cried Tucker and Sam in shock as the portal turned on.

Danny fell to his knees as he stumbled out of the portal. The first thing he noticed was that his jumpsuit was black, with white gloves and boots. Danny first thought he was color blind, but then he looked around and saw that everything else was in different colors. Danny then noticed that his friends were peering down at him with looks of concern.

"Danny...are you alright?" Asked Sam.

"Well...besides feeling a little dizzy. I'm...ok. What is something wrong with my face or something?" Said Danny.

"Um you might want to look at a mirror." Said Tucker.

Danny got to his feet and headed towards a nearby sink that had a mirror. Sam and Tucker's eyes widened. Danny's legs were floating a few inches off the ground and Danny didn't seem to notice. Danny reached the mirror, his feet finally touching the ground, and starred at his reflection in shock. His black hair was snowy white and he had glowing green eyes.

"What happened to me?!" Said Danny as he starred at his reflection.

"Um...Danny your kind of floating." Said Sam.

Danny looked down and that he was I deed floating, he screamed and waved his arms around trying to get back to the ground. Danny flew towards some nearby machines still trying to gain control of his flight.

"Danny look out!" Cried Tucker as Danny approached the machines.

At that moment Danny went intangible becoming invisible to Sam and Tucker as he passed through the machines unharmed.

"Danny where'd you go?" Asked Sam as she and Tucker looked around.

"I'm...over here. Just give me a second." Said Danny as he became tangible and landed on the ground.

"Did...you just go invisible or something?" Asked Tucker.

"Yeah...and I passed through those machines. I don't know how." Said Danny as he looked down at himself confused.

"That's amazing!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Dude, you like have superpowers now!" Said Tucker.

"That's...awesome...and kind of...weird." Said Danny as he continued to look down at himself.

"Wait a minute. You have the power to fly, go invisible, and go through solid objects. The only things...that have those kinds of abilities are...ghost." Said Sam as she looked at Danny with concern.

"Wait...dose that mean...Danny...is dead...now?!" Cried Tucker.

"Um...I don't...feel like I died...or anything like that." Said Danny.

"Maybe we should take him to his parents. They're ghost experts after all." Said Sam.

At that precious moment a ghost know as the Box Ghost came out of the ghost portal and into the lab. The Box Ghost had blue skin, black hair, and red eyes. He wore grey overalls, gloves, and a hat. The Box Ghost was considered the laughing stock of the ghost dimension. All three teens stared wide eyed at the ghost not sure what to make of him.

"I am the Box Ghost! Beware! I have come to bring terror!" Declared Box Ghost.

"Whoa this ghost sounds incredibly lame." Said Tucker bluntly.

This angered Box Ghost.

"Beware! My powers are not of this world!" Declared Box Ghost as he raised his hands.

All around the room various objects started to glow and float. The teens just stared in shock. The Box Ghost laughed and started to throw things at them. Sam and Tucker ducked under a nearby table to avoid getting hit. Danny just glared at the Box Ghost.

"Hey leave my friends alone!" He shouted as he flew towards Box Ghost.

Box Ghost threw several objects at Danny, who went intangible and the objects harmlessly went though him. Danny became tangible and continued to fly at Box Ghost. The evil ghost's eyes widen in shock, he never thought he would encounter another ghost this quickly on Earth. Danny reached the Box Ghost and threw a punch hitting the evil ghost in the face. The Box Ghost was sent flying back to the portal screaming.

"Beware! I'll will return to sender then return to you! Aaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Box Ghost as he flew through the portal and vanished.

"Did...I do that?" Asked Danny as he looked at his fist in amazement.

Danny landed on the ground and his friends ran over to him.

"That was awesome! You sent that ghost packing!" Exclaimed Tucker.

"Dude you rock!" Said Sam.

"Thanks." Said Danny as he blushed slightly.

At that moment they heard some voices upstairs. It was Jack and Maddie! Danny took a deep breath. It was time to face the music. At that moment a white ring appeared around him and he turned into his normal self wearing his normal clothes.

"Ok that was weird." Said Danny as he looked down at himself.

Sam and Tucker looked equally shock. Then Jack and Maddie came in carrying some mean looking blasters. They saw the active ghost portal and let out a gasp.

"When did this happen?" Asked Maddie.

"It just turned on...by itself." Said Danny as he thought of what to tell his parents about his newly required powers as he eyed the blasters they had nervously.

"Yes it worked! Now we can hunt ghost and rip them apart molecule by molecule!" Declared Jack.

Danny gulped as Sam and Tucker eyed Danny with concern.

"Um...we have some homework to do...tel us how your ghost experiments go." Said Danny as he, Tucker, and Sam made their way to the stairs.

"Alright that's my hit those books." Said Jack as he and Maddie studied the portal.

The three teens made it to Danny's room and closed the door.

"I think I should let my parents cool down before I tell them about the whole ghost powers thing." Said Danny.

"That's a very good idea." Said Tucker.

"Do you still have the powers?" Asked Sam.

One of Danny's arms went intangible and he starred at it.

"Yeah I definitely still have them." Said Danny.

"Man this is awesome. Your like a superhero, who has to keep his identity secret from his parents." Said Tucker.

"Oh come on...that was like a one time thing. I'm sure my parents can handle any ghost that comes out of that portal. I'm just a regular guy." Said Danny.

"Oh come on Danny, you took down that Box Ghost like it was nothing. You can definitely use those powers to help people out." Said Sam.

"Maybe. I don't know. I'll just wait until my parents crazed ghost hunting dies down a bit before I tell them. I'm sure things will be better by then." Said Danny.

"Good idea." Said Sam.

The three friends finished their homework and then went to Nasty Burger for dinner. Little did they know that they faced many adventures ahead.

The End.


End file.
